The Savage Curtain
Streszczenie ''Enterprise'' wykrywa oznaki życia emitowane z pozornie martwej planety. Na głównym ekranie ukazuje się znienacka Abraham Lincoln :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5906.4. Kto lub co przesyła się na nasz statek? Obcy, który przyjął tę postać? Iluzja? Nie wierzę, by Abraham Lincoln mógł ożyć. A przecież jego sposób bycia, łagodna mądrość, humor, wszystko jest takie samo." Lincoln wchodzi na statek i zaprasza Kirka oraz Spocka, by przesłali się na tysiąckilometrowy rejon planety, na którym zostały odwzorowane ziemskie warunki, co potwierdzają sensory. Kirk podziwia "iluzję" i godzi się na wszystko, podczas gdy McCoy i Scotty obawiają się, że jest to akcja mająca na celu zwabienie Kirka i Spocka w śmiertelną pułapkę. Kirk i Spock przyjmują zaproszenie i odkrywają, że zostają uwikłani w śmiertelną walkę dobra ze złem, gdzie dobro reprezentowane jest przez nich dwóch, Lincolna i Suraka (Wolkanina równie ważnego co Lincoln), a zło reprezentują cztery postacie, dowodzone przez charyzmatycznego, ale też nikczemnego pułkownika. Planeta okazuje się domem rasy istot skałopodobnych, Excalbian, które często aranżują walki takie jak ta, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o filozofii innych istot. Gdy Kirk odmawia walki, Obcy posuwają się do uszkodzenia komór antymaterii Enterprise', co sprawia, że za najdalej cztery godziny statek zostanie "rozerwany na atomy" – chyba że "dobrzy" pokonają swych oponentów. :"Wpis uzupełniający, data gwiezdna 5906.5. Melduje główny inżynier Scott. ''Enterprise jest zagrożony wybuchem za dwie godziny, jeśli kapitan Kirk zostanie pokonany przez wrogów na powierzchni planety. Ogromna moc Enterprise została zneutralizowana i siedzimy tu, obserwując, lecz niezdolni pomóc." Obie drużyny przygotowują prymitywną broń dla siebie i przygotowują się do ataku. Surak jednak odmawia walki, twierdząc, że nie jest ona rozwiązaniem, a on i tak nie jest wojownikiem. Ofiaruje się za to wynegocjować pokój. Kirk początkowo niechętny, ale w końcu się zgadza. Pułkownik Green podejmuje rozmowę z Surakiem, jednak interesuje go bardziej on sam jako przynęta niż oferowanego przez niego pokojowe rozwiązanie. Tymczasem w bazie Dobrych broń została już przygotowana. Słychać krzyki Suraka i jego prośby o pomoc. Wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, że to pułapka. Kirk stwierdza jednak, że on nie może słuchać krzyków torturowanego towarzysza i zamierza ruszyć do ataku. Powstrzymuje go jednak Lincoln i proponuje aby Spok z Kirkiem odwrócili uwagę Złych, a on w tym czasie uwolni Suraka. Wstępnie udał się, jednak Surak nie żył, jego głos był naśladowany przez Kahlessa. Sam Lincoln również wpada w pułapkę i zostaje ugodzony włócznią. Umiera na oczach Kirka i Spoka. Po jego śmierci Źli przystępują do frontalnego ataku (Green na tyłach za skałą, obserwuje walkę). Kirk i Spok jednak dobrze radzą sobie w walce i skłaniają oponentów do ucieczki. Ucieka też Green, jednak Kirk go dogania i zabija. Excalbian potwierdza ich zwycięstwo, jednak stwierdza, że w zasadzie Dobro i Zło niczym się nie różni, używają tych samych metod i uzyskało te same rezultaty. Kirk zauważa, że żeby skłonić ich do walki Excalbianie każdemu coś obiecali - Złym władzę (której pragnęli najbardziej), jemu życie jego załogi. Obcy potwierdził, że Kirk wygrał, więc załoga ''Enterprice przeżyje. Kirk pyta jakim prawem obcy mogą angażować tego rodzaju walki, na co Excalbian odpowiada, że tym samym, które sprowadziło Enterprice tutaj - by móc poznawać. Na słowa Kirka "przybywamy w pokoju" obcy odpowiada "i możecie odejść w pokoju" i staje się skałą. Kirk i Spock wracają na pokład cudownie zreperowanego Enterprise i odlatują do kolejnego zadania. Pamiętne cytaty "Prezydent Lincoln, rzeczywiście! Bez wątpienia za nim przyjdą Louis of France i Robert the Bruce!" "Jeśli tak, to każdemu z nich oddamy honory, panowie." : - Scott, gdy Kirk wszedł do hali transportu "Obaj potraciliście głowy!" "Aye!" "I obaj jesteście na krawędzi niesubordynacji!" "Czy będzie na krawędzi niesubordynacji przypomnienie kapitanowi że coś mu się może przydarzyć i że mogę nie wrócić w jednym kawałku?" : - McCoy, Scott, and Kirk "Oh, wybacz mi, moja droga. W moich czasach używano tego słowa na określenie własności." "Czemu miałabym mu się sprzeciwiać, sir? W naszych czasach nauczyliśmy się nie bać słów." : - "Abraham Lincoln" i Uhura "Żyj długo i pomyślnie, ''obrazie Suraka; ojca wszystkiego, co uznajemy za prawdę." "''Ten, uh – ''obraz Suraka czyta z twojej twarzy, co masz na myśli, Spock." "''Gdy na ciebie spojrzałem,odczułem emocje... Proszę o wybaczenie." "Powód był bardziej niż wystarczający... nie mówmy o tym więcej." :- Spock i "Surak" "Jestem zadowolony z tego, że się różnimy. Może razem będziemy znaczyć więcej niż suma nas dwóch." : - "Surak" "Wybór działania macie równie nieograniczony jak wybór broni. Możecie sfabrykować, co tylko chcecie, z tego, co znajdziecie wokół." "Mister Spock I ja odmawiamy udziału w tym." "Zmienicie zdanie." : - Yarnek i Kirk "Nie ma honorowego sposobu zabijania, łagodnej wersji destrukcji. W wojnie nie ma nic dobrego, z wyjątkiem jej końca." : - "Abraham Lincoln" Te słowa zostały błędnie przypisane prawdziwemu Lincolnowi. http://www.talkleft.com/story/2003/12/01/034/95036 "It would seem that evil retreats when forcibly confronted." : - Yarnek "Przybyliśmy w pokoju" "I możecie odejść w pokoju." : - Kirk i Yarnek Zza kulis * Drugi raz w TOS widzimy formę życia opartą na krzemie. Pierwszy raz widzieliśmy ją w The Devil in the Dark. Janos Prohaska wcielił się w obie formy, razem z Bartem LaRue, podkładającym głos. * Arell Blanton został wynajęty dla potrzeb tego odcinka z powodu swego doświadczenia wojskowego, potrzebnego do zorganizowania ceremonii powitalnej dla Abrahama Lincolna. Z tych samych powodów był obecny w jednym z odcinków serialu M*A*S*H, wiele lat później. * Ten odcinek jest ostatnim odcinkiem oryginalnej serii, w którym występuje Nichelle Nichols (Uhura). * Jest to również ostatni występ Klingonów w TOS. Jakkolwiek Kahless został stworzony, wyraźnie miał talent w udawaniu głosów (co zostało zignorowane w TNG). * Trzy z zaprezentowanych postaci historycznych pokazało się w jakiś sposób w późniejszych seriach Star Trek. Kahless (lub przynajmniej jego klon) pokazuje się w Rightful Heir, Jonathan Archer przejął i rozmawiał z katra Suraka w Awakening, a w montażu archiwalnym pułkownik Green, przemawiający do ludzi, jest obserwowany przez Johna Fredericka Paxtona w Demons. * Kirk i załoga Enterprise ponownie napotkali Abrahama Lincolna w niekanonicznym komiksie z serii Gold Key "The Legacy of Lazarus". * Ze wszystkich czterech "dobrych facetów" tylko Kirk zabija. Pokonuje Kahlessa i Greena. Występują * William Shatner jako James T. Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i: * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Lee Bergere jako Lincoln Oraz * Barry Atwater jako Surak * Phillip Pine jako Col. Green * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Arell Blanton jako Chief Security Guard * Carol Daniels DeMent jako Zora * Robert Herron jako Kahless * Nathan Jung jako Genghis Khan Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Roger Holloway jako Lemli * Bart LaRue jako głos Yarneka * Janos Prohaska jako Yarnek de:Seit es Menschen gibt en:The Savage Curtain (episode) es:The Savage Curtain fr:The Savage Curtain (épisode) ja:未確認惑星の岩石人間（エピソード） nl:The Savage Curtain Kategoria: odcinki TOS